


honey

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Painting, Panic Attack, Ranboo needs a hug, Singing, lots of metaphors, tubbo can sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: tubbo is there for ranboo when the voices are too much to handle
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 214





	honey

_ it's your fault. _

it's starting again. the voices.

_ you blew up the community house. _

his breathing quickens

_ dream was right. _

his heartbeat races.

_ you betrayed everyone. _

he's swirling. it's blurry. it's dark. it's freezing but far too hot at the same time. falling, drowning.

_ remember. _

help.

_ remember. _

please.

**REMEMBER**

“ranboo?” 

there's a halt in the cacophony. 

tubbo rushes over, warm hands finding their way to ranboo’s shoulders.

a drop of color, bleeding into the paper.

“ranboo? hey you're okay, focus on me, i'm right here. can you hear me? say anything if you can hear me.”

more drops, red, yellow, green.

his tongue feels heavy in his mouth. there's a voice, is it one of the bad ones?? no, no. it's too familiar. but so are the rest? it hurts, his brain hurts. 

the voice comes again.

“it's me, tubbo! now i think you might be kinda out of it, but if you can hear my voice then squeeze my hand. here, i'll even bring it down for you!”

he moves his hand away from ranboos shoulder, instead holding it out to where ranboos hands are in his lap.

the voice... it's warm. honey. honey? the voice feels like honey. honey, honey, honey. he likes that word. it feels safe. he wants to say it, but it's too difficult. it's frustrating. he holds onto it instead, letting it float in his mind. 

now full paint strokes of color are decorating the canvas. magenta, indigo.

ranboo grabs his hand.

“oh good! you can hear me! okay, i'm just gonna keep talking. if i'm being honest, i really don't know what i'm meant to do right now, but i'm gonna try!"

the voice blends into the background, the words becoming a blissful melody in ranboos head. the syllables danced, swirling, twirling. voices and words no longer hurt, they only heal. 

the color fills the whole page, an entrancing masterpiece formulating where there were only droplets a moment before. 

there's the taste of honey whirling through his mind. he loves it. honey.

honey? 

bees? 

tubbo?

ranboo feels his head rise up, turning to look at tubbo. 

tubbo doesn't seem to notice quite yet, as his eyes are closed, humming a tune. it's lovely. when he dips to the lower notes, it's reminiscent of the spruce wood that lmanburg was made of. it feels like the sound of rain on window sills. but when tubbo reaches up to the high notes, ranboo is reminded of a bird chirping, the scent of poppies and lilacs wrapping around its wings.

the gentle vibration of tubbos' voice nearly lulls ranboo into a trance, he was always very musically talented after all.

“tubbo?” he barely manages to whisper.

tubbo lets out a squeak, clearly startled by ranboos' voice. his lips curl into a smile.

ranboo! you’re alright! i was very worried, i had no clue what to do. but i remembered you mentioning that you like my singing, so i started humming for you!” tubbo exclaims, his hands flailing as he explains his thought process.

at the end, he pulls ranboo into a hug. while the lanky half-enderman struggles to fit into tubbos arms, he still feels a spark of comfort.

he debated for a brief moment about telling tubbo why he was panicking in the first place, but ultimately decided against it. 

he’d rather focus on the feeling of warmth and safety emitting from tubbo. 

after all, he found a home in the boy, one that he wasn't quite ready to leave yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!! i tried to describe ranboos panic attack using senses and things i can usually identify when i have a panic attack, so im sorry if it doesnt make too much sense!
> 
> also feedback and just comments in general motivate me a ton, so if you have anything you want to say then go ahead!!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
